


Sleep

by Swagphia



Series: NathMarc November 2020 [17]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Day 17, Marc is a good boyfriend, Nathmarc November, Sleep, horny jail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swagphia/pseuds/Swagphia
Summary: Day 17 of NathMarc November
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: NathMarc November 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995286
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Sleep

“Hey, Nathaniel, wake up,” Nathaniel can distantly hear Alix whisper to him frantically, “Mrs. Mendeleiev’s gonna see that you’re asleep and give you another detention.”

At that, Nathaniel woke up. He doesn’t want to spend more time with Mrs. Mendeleiev. Besides, he can hold on, even if he only got 1 hour of sleep last night.

He woke up just in time as the teacher turned towards him with a small glare on her face.

Nathaniel lets out a sigh of relief as she passes him.

* * *

  
  


“Why does Mrs. Mendeleiev hate me?” Nathaniel complains as he and Alix go to the art club.

“‘Dunno”

Nathaniel glares a little at the response, “Can you at least _try_ to be helpful?”

Alix just smirks and just walks into the room.

Nathaniel grumbles a little, but all of his worries are melted away when he sees his boyfriend.

“Marc!” Marc’s head looks up as he sees Nathaniel grinning at him, “You gotta help me! Mrs. Mendeleiev didn’t let me sleep in class!”

“Why did you need to sleep in class?”

Nathaniel freezes and fidgets uncomfortably.

“Did you sleep last night?”

Well… Nathaniel can’t handle that worried look on Marc’s face. He confesses that he only slept for an hour.

Suddenly, Marc starts kissing him… passionately. Nathaniel’s face heats up, but he doesn’t stop him. Marc lets go with a satisfied looking smile. 

“Uh oh!” Marc says unnecessarily loud, “Nathaniel and I just made out in front of everyone! Art dad! You have to put Nathaniel in horny jail now!”

Nathaniel lets out a little noise of realization as he is led to horny jail. Horny jail has blankets! Now he can sleep!

“Thanks, Marc!”

**Author's Note:**

> Join the NathMarc discord server:


End file.
